gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Quinta Temporada
La''' quinta temporada 'de ''Glee fue confirmada el día viernes 20 de abril por el presidente de FOX, Kevin Reilly, en un comunicado de prensa. La temporada está calendarizada para empezar a emitirse el 26 de septiembre del 2013. Tras el fallecimiento del actor Cory Monteith (Finn Hudson), Ryan Murphy decidió poner el destino de la serie en manos de Lea Michele, quien tuvo la decisión de cancelar la serie o continuar. Ella decidió continuar y comenzar las grabaciones cuanto antes. Elenco Principales *Jacob Artist como Jake Puckerman (3/22) *Melissa Benoist como Marley Rose (3/22) *Chris Colfer como Kurt Hummel (3/22) *Darren Criss como Blaine Anderson (3/22) *Blake Jenner como Ryder Lynn (3/22) *Jane Lynch como Sue Sylvester (3/22) *Kevin McHale como Artie Abrams (3/22) *Lea Michele como Rachel Berry (3/22) *Matthew Morrison como William Schuester (3/22) *Alex Newell como Wade "Unique" Adams (3/22) *Chord Overstreet como Sam Evans (3/22) *Naya Rivera como Santana Lopez (3/22) *Becca Tobin como Kitty Wilde (3/22) *Jenna Ushkowitz como Tina Cohen-Chang (3/22) Recurrentes *Iqbal Theba como Director Figgins (3/22) *Erinn Westbrook como Bree (3/22) *NeNe Leakes como Roz Washington (3/22) *Amber Riley como Mercedes Jones (2/22) *Dot-Marie Jones como Shannon Beiste (1/22) *Grant Gustin como Sebastian Smythe (1/22) *Jayma Mays como Emma Schuester (1/22) *Mike O'Malley como Burt Hummel (2/22) *Romy Rosemont como Carole Hudson-Hummel (1/22) *Mark Salling como Noah Puckerman (1/22) *Harry Shum Jr. como Mike Chang (1/22) *Phoebe Strole como Penny Owen (1/22) *Adam Lambert como Starchild (0/22) *Chelsea como Jordan (3/22) *Pamela Chan como Dottie Kazatori (2/22) *Demi Lovato como Dani (1/22) *Lauren Potter como Becky Jackson (0/22) No participan *Cory Monteith como Finn Hudson *Vanessa Lengies como Sugar Motta Desconocido *Heather Morris como Brittany Pierce *Dianna Agron como Quinn Fabray Lista de episodios Desarrollo La primera mitad de temporada se centrará en los preparativos para el Nacional en Los Ángeles y posiblemente la incorporación de nuevos miembros, y la graduación de Tina, Blaine, Sam y Artie mientras que Rachel tendrá que lidiar con su posible debut en Broadway y sus clases en NYADA. La s egunda mitad se centrará bastante en NY con Rachel, Kurt y Santana y la llegada a la Gran Manzana de sus recién graduados amigos Blaine y Artie, se desconoce por el momento qué harán Sam y Tina despues de la graduación. Por otra parte en esta temporada tanto los graduados Santana, Rachel, Kurt y los alumnos del instituto William McKinley Blaine, Sam, Tina y Artie tendrán mayor protagonismo, que los otros alumnos del instituto los cuales se mantendrán en un segundo plano. A través de esto tratan de volver a la esencia de las primeras tres temporadas. Cory Monteith El 13 de julio de 2013, se encontro el cuerpo sin vida de Cory Monteith en un hotel de Vancouver. Tras esta trágica noticia, fans de todo el mundo se preguntaron que sería de Glee ahora que uno de sus grandes protagonistas ya no estaba. Ryan Murphy, creador de la serie, ha declarado que el destino de la serie había estado en manos de Lea Michele, pareja de Monteith en la realidad y en la ficción. Lea declaró que quería seguir en la serie y que estaba deseando comenzar los rodajes cuanto antes, por lo que los rodajes comenzarán una semana después de lo previsto al igual que el estreno de la temporada que pasa del 19 al 26 de septiembre. En cuanto a Finn Hudson, Ryan ha declarado que el personaje morirá en el tercer capítulo en el cual se hará un tributo al actor y todos los personajes graduados volverán. Ryan Murphy confirmó el 16 de agosto de 2013 que Finn no morirá de sobredosis, aunque la idea fue tenida en cuenta. Es probable que no se sepa con exactitud cómo falleció. Spoilers *Marley y Jake romperán por culpa de Bree y Marley saldrá con Ryder. *Es la pimera temporada que ha tenido 4 episodios tributo seguidos. *La historia se desarrollará en Ohio y New York. *Finn morirá en circunstancias que no serán mencionadas. *Sam, Blaine, Tina, Artie se graduarán. *Kitty, Marley, Jake, Ryder y Wade serían los miembros de New Directions que no se graduarían. *Wade será el miembro de ultimo año de New Directions. *Blaine irá a NYADA. *Artie irá a New York. *Rachel debutará en Broadway. *Mercedes seguirá con su problema del disco. *Kitty tendrá una relación con Artie, pero su noviazgo se mantendrá en secreto pero solo por un capitulo ya que tina obliga a artie a confesar frente a todo el clup *Ryder se queda en New Directions. *New Directions se enfrentará a Vocal Adrenaline en las Nacionales, y se rumorea que volverá a surgir rivalidades entre los dos coros como lo que se vió en Funk y en Journey, aunque esto podría no ser así, porque visto lo visto en Love, Love, Love puede ser que entre los dos coros se desarrolle una relación amistosa. *El musical de Rachel se producirá en el capítulo 5 o 6. *También vuelven los Warblers. *El personaje de Adam Lambert estará en el lado de Nueva York y será el enemigo de Kurt. *El episodio tributo a Cory Monteith se llamará The Quarterback . *En esta temporada se notará cómo la relación entre Blaine y Tina cada vez es mayor, llegando a ser mejores amigos. Su relación será similar a la que tienen Rachel y Kurt. *Tras el parón de los primeros 10 episodios, la segunda parte se centrará mas en New York con las historias de Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Blaine, Artie *Puede que Kurt se una a una banda musical. *Esta confirmado que la chica afro-americana Bree se integra a New Directions para competir con ellos en las Nacionales. *Bree es la que le hace la cruel broma a Tina durante el baile de graduacion *Se dice que el personaje de Adam Lambert y el de Demi Lovato tendrían un vinculo, e interpretaran varios duetos juntos. *Es una probabilidad que Lauren Zizes se reintegre a New Directions y se gradue junto a Blaine, Sam, Tina y Artie. *Demi Lovato en principio participara en 6 episodios, pero aparecerá en más capitulos a lo largo de la temporada. *Al parecer Sue Silvester regresará a William McKinley High School, pero como directora (por saboteo) *Se dice que tanto Dani como Santana trabajarán de camareras y allí se conocerán. *Se interpretara Applause y Roar en el episodio A Katy or A Gaga. *Se anda diciendo que la graduacion sera en el capitulo 6 *Habrá una llamada Klaine en el capitulo 6 *El quinto episodio será llamado "The End of Twrk" Fuente *En el capitulo 9 Blaine viajaria a NY para quedarse. *Probablemente el capítulo 12 se llame "One hundred of love" *Según Sue en Tina in the sky with diamonds se cantará una canción de Journey para las nacionales. Hechos Confirmados *En la segunda parte de esta temporada la serie pasar a desarrollarse totalmente en New York, suprimiendo asi, la parte de Ohio. A partir de entonces incorporaran nuevos personajes junto a los localizados en New York como Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Blaine, Sam, Artie y Tina. *La desaparición de la historia de Ohio fue confirmada por Jayma Mays. *Se ha confirmado que esta temporada se dividirá en dos partes: entre los meses de septiembre, octubre y noviembre se emitirán entre 7 y 10 episodios. Después habrá un parón de aproximadamente 2 o 3 meses, retomando las emisiones a finales de febrero o principios de marzo. Además Fox planea que la temporada finalice a finales de mayo o en la primera semana de junio de 2014. *Heather Morris y Dianna Agron no apareceran en esta temporada. *Ryan Murphy afirma que todo el elenco estará en la quinta y sexta temporada, aunque sólo cuatro han confirmado su presencia en ambas (Lea Michele, Chris Colfer, Kevin McHale y Darren Criss). *Phoebe Strole, Adam Lambert y Demi Lovato se unirán al elenco como recurrentes. *El tercer episodio será el tributo a Cory Monteith, en donde se afrontará la muerte de Finn Hudson, donde regresarán todos lo graduados (exepto Quinn y Britanny). *Kurt y el personaje de Adam Lambert serán enemigos. *En esta temporada Tina tendrá mayor protagonismo. *Sam tendra una nueva novia llamada Penny Owen interpretada por Phoebe Strole. *Naya Rivera confirmo que su personaje (Santana) tendría una relación con Dani. *Habra un beso entre Dani y Santana dentro de alguno de los tres primeros episodios. *Oliver Kieran-Jones volverá a interpretar a Adam, esta vez como personaje recurrente y no como invitado. *Tanto Demi Lovato como Oliver Kieran-Jones aparecerán bastante a lo largo de la temporada debido a la importancia de sus tramas. Ya que Demi Lovato interpreta a la novia de Naya Rivera en la serie y Oliver Kieran-Jones a Adam Crawford, quien se involucrara en la relación denominada "Klaine" tratando de confundir a Kurt diciendole que Blaine no lo ama *Rachel interpretara a Fanny Brice. Curiosidades *A pesar de que se habia confirmado que en esta temporada solo habria una pausa debido al reciente fallecimiento del actor Cory Monteith despues de la emision del capitulo 3 habra una pausa de tres semanas regresando al aire el 7 de noviembre del presente año y habra otra pausa por la temporada de invierno como es habitual. *Esta temporada ha tenido la premier más baja con 5.06 millones de espectadores comparado con 7.41 de la temporada pasada. *Jayma Mays (Emma Schuester) abandona la serie, siendo su ultima temporada que su personaje aparece. *Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray) firmó un contrato con Fox para no aparecer más en la serie dejando así la historia de su personaje de lado. *Heather Morris (Britanny S. Pierce) no aparecerá en esta temporada, puesto que esta embarazada, aún asi se desconoce si volverá para la sexta. *Lea Michele (Rachel Berry) tuvo la decisión de cancelar la serie o continuar, después de la muerte de Cory y ella decidió comenzar a grabar lo más pronto posible. *Samuel Larsen (Joe Hart), podria no aparecer en la temporada, ya que su contraro solo era para la Tercera Temporada pero se extendio para la Cuarta Temporada y no se sabe si será a esta temporada igual. *Vanessa Lengies (Sugar Motta), también podria no volver a aparecer en la Temporada, ya que originalmente apareceria en The Purple Piano Project en la Tercera Temporada, pero esto cambio, y por eso se debe la poca aparición de su personaje en la Cuarta Temporada, ademas consigio otro papel en otra serie. *Primera vez que se dedica un capítulo a un actor, Cory Monteith (Finn Hudson). *Será la primera vez en la serie que una temporada continúe en el mismo año escolar. *El episodio 12 de esta temporada será el número 100 de la serie. *Esta temporada será la primera de toda la serie que termina un año escolar y da inicio a otro en la misma temporada. *Primera ocasión en donde la primera competencia de la temporada sean las Nacionales. *Lea Michele confirmó que las grabaciones comenzaron el 1 de agosto. Galería 01_PROMOCIONAL.png|thumb Glee-Season-5-666x341.jpg 000.png 000000.png Jjk.jpg Klaine Picnic.jpg 5ta temp.jpg 5ta 2.jpg 0000001.jpg 00001.png 5ta 12.png Glee Demi Lovato.jpg Demi Lovato Glee.jpg becca.png 480px-Fb7fceac10d711e3b8e822000a1fbcc7_7.jpg Cheerio_Tina.gif Chord L.jpg Chord 2.jpg Darren y Chord.jpg Sartie.jpg Tumblr_msjwh2jdMH1r4ezfzo1_400.jpg Rachel Camarera.jpg 480px-AKAAA (1).png BTu-wnZIAAAZ0pQ.jpg BTu 2s-CYAAUlL3.jpg Rachel ny.png normal_001~938.jpg normal_028~103.jpg normal_038~60.jpg 355px-Gorgeous.png 480px-Ruby=Bree.jpg|Erinn Westbrook glee_season_5__glee__by_florentw08-d6gw1zo.jpg large.jpg AllYouNeedIsLove NewDirections.png Wildebrams YGTHYLA.png Help!.png GotToGetYouIntoMyLife.png DriveMyCar.png Yesterday2.png 480px-432fa4ee304e11e39bf922000ab5b971_8.jpg sea5.png Vídeos thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 pxthumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300px Categoría:Glee Categoría:Temporadas Categoría:Episodios